


The Captain Of My Fate

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore's Army, Evil Severus Snape, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family of Choice, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Politics, he's not evil but he's by no means good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: James and Lily Potter had made it quite clear that if they died in the war, the twins were to be raised by their godfathers: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. But when they did die, their plans were ignored. First, Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys, who hated all things magic. And then Cassia was given to Severus Snape, who hated all things Potter. Still loathing James and obsessed with Lily, raising Lily's daughter became the perfect fodder for his delusion that Lily had chosen him, that Cassia was their daughter. And so, with Dumbledore keeping anyone from speaking up, Cassia Potter died, and Cassia Snape was born. And for ten years, Cassia Snape lived at Hogwarts, befriending students and never questioning why the teachers who'd known her for her entire life still stumbled over her name. Until she starts her first year at Hogwarts, and the Professor McGonagall calls for Cassia Potter to be sorted.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini & Original Female Character(s), Cassius Warrington & Original Character(s), Cedric Diggory & Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom & Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood & Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Captain Of My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, I only own the idea for Cassia & Dimitri and the changes I've made from canon. I also do not agree with JKR's views, and am in part using this story to create a more open and accepting universe than she gave to us. I am not straight, nor am I cis, and this is not a space for any homophobic or transphobic bullshit
> 
> WARNINGS: child grooming, eventual child sexual assault, canon-typical character deaths and gore, grief, child abuse, not Snape or Dumbledore friendly

Hogwarts Castle was more than just a building, more than just old stone and moving staircases; she was a living, breathing being, she was magic itself. Most students took a long time to learn that — and many of them never did — but Cassia Snape had always known. She had been raised in Hogwarts; raised  _ by _ Hogwarts. 

⚡ 

_ Age three. Severus Snape may have been her father, he may have raised her after her mom died, but he certainly hadn’t done it alone. The other professors helped, of course, telling Cassia that she had her mother’s brains and calling her “Miss Evans” to honour her legacy. Even students had helped, over the years. _

Cassia usually found her way to the Gryffindor table for means, carefully climbing down from the dias and pushing herself up onto the bench next to Bill Weasley. He never minded her attention, helping her with her dinner where her father would have just scowled, always with a level of patience that only came from being the oldest of seven siblings. His housemates liked to tease him over her idolization, but they were no stronger than he was when faced with her ever hopeful gaze.

_ ⚡ _

_ Age five. Her days were spent exploring, adventuring, learning anything she could about everything she came across; learning run and read and control the magic that burst out of her, to navigate the castle she called home, always curious with no shortage of people willing to indulge her never ending questions. _

Growing more adventurous every year, Cassia had quickly latched onto Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. They taught her to fly, to predict the movement of the stairs so she would never fall. When the hole in her chest that must have been left by Lily’s death became too much to handle, they kept her laughing; and Tonks would turn her eyes the exact same blue-green shade as Cassia’s. When her thirst for knowledge caught up to her love of adventure, there were Felix Rosier and Liz Tuttle, who read her books about dragons and took her down to Hagrid’s every week to hear about his latest interests.

_ ⚡ _

_ Age seven. Her nights were spent curled up by fire places in various common rooms, playing chess and exploding snap, listening to students talk about their days, building a family that spanned across all four houses. _

The older she got, the more Cassia wanted to know everything, wanted to  _ do _ everything. She could never shake the hollow feeling inside herself, always trying to fill it with anything she came across. There was a special place in Cassia’s heart for the Weasleys, and it was no different with Percy, who answered every question she could think of, giving up countless hours of his free time to read to her whenever she wanted. The same year brought her Oliver Wood, always trying to recruit her to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team with a seemingly endless supply of chocolate and an uncanny ability to know when she needed to lose herself in the freedom that she only ever got from flying.

Then Cassius Warrington, a year later, who made sure that she always knew the password to his common room, who taught her how to dodge and throw a punch so that she could protect herself even without a wand.

⚡

_ Age nine. While her dad’s private chambers had never lost the wrong-cold-empty feeling that she grew up in, the halls of Hogwarts were her own personal playground. Her laughter echoed through the hallways like the castle herself was alive and sharing her joy, and the days she spent hidden away crying in secret passages were few and far in between. _

That was the year of Fred and George, who quickly became her closest friends; roping her into pranks and adventures and joining her mission to discover every inch of her home, filling her days with endless laughter and companionship. Every ridiculous scheme to sneak her back to the Burrow for the holidays, every insistence that she join them for Quidditch practice despite being unsorted, every ridiculous attempt at tricking her into mixing them up, they almost healed the hole in her heart. It couldn’t stop her from grieving for her mom, for the brilliant witch her father refused to tell her about, and it couldn’t erase the hurt that came with his endless rules and lectures, but the Weasleys had always made sure that she knew she had a home with them. 

That year also gave her Cedric Diggory, who had always treated her like the little sister he never thought he could have, sneaking down to the kitchen together for hot cocoa and patching up her scraped knees. Cassia never doubted that her father loved her, but it was Cedric that she sought out when she needed a hug or someone to sit with her when she cried. Cedric had always wanted to be a brother, and Cassia knew that he saw her as the little sister he could never have, just as much as she saw him as the big brother she would never get. Family was family, Hogwarts had taught her, regardless of where it came from.

⚡

But Cassia hadn’t just been raised by people — she had been raised by Hogwarts. She had been raised by ghosts and portraits eager to share their stories with a curious child; by ever-changing staircases that taught her to think before acting, and fanned the sparks of courage deep within her soul; by secret passageways that knew when to hide her away from the rest of the world, but also when to spit her out in front of whoever she needed the most. Hogwarts may not have been a person, but Hogwarts had a soul, a heart, and Hogwarts had chosen her, Cassia Snape.

And maybe Cassia Snape didn’t really feel like Cassia Snape; not anymore, not after learning how it really felt to have a family. Maybe she wondered if the hole in her heart had been left by more than just a mother she couldn’t remember, who she hardly knew anything about other than that she looked like her far more than her father. Or maybe she still hadn’t figured out who she really was, or who she wanted to be. But Cassia loved Hogwarts and Hogwarts loved Cassia. Students graduated, professors retired, and the world kept spinning, but Cassia never left. For ten years she grew, and she learned, and she changed, but she never left.

She just didn’t know how important that one fact was; and she wouldn’t find out. Not until the day she became a Hogwarts student herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Cassia is extremely precious to me and I've spent the past year plotting out the full arc for her story, so I'm extremely excited to start sharing her with everyone! I hope you all enjoy this story and that you love her as much as I do! As always, please feel completely encouraged to let me know what you think about this project, and if you'd like to see more content for Cassia & Dimitri, visit me on tumblr @randomestfandoms-ocs


End file.
